Tecnología y libros
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Gaara no era muy amante de la tecnología o las redes sociales. Irónicamente, esto cambia cuando conoce a Hinata. Estaba eternamente agradecido con la tecnológica y los libros. /Pésimo resumen./


• _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

• _Romance/Humor._

• _Capitulo único._

 _• Mundo alterno._

 _• Ya me callo._

* * *

• **Tecnología y libros** •

* * *

 **Era** una agradable mañana en la ciudad de Tokio. Los civiles iban y venían, haciendo sus quehaceres rutinarios. El ambiente era agradable, la brisa soplaba y el dulce aroma a cerezos inundaba todo el lugar. Todo sería lindo, de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Ese detalle que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Y ese detalle era el que la mayoría de las personas que veía en la calle siempre tenía que traer en la mano un celular mientras que caminaba. Ocasionando que repetidas veces se tropezaran con alguna persona que caminaba al lado contrario. Algunos de disculpaban, otros simplemente ignoraban el hecho de haber chocado con la persona.

Era tan molesto ver como el celular los mantenía en alguna especie de trance, transformándolos en idiotas mediocres. Era una completa lástima ver a la gente así. No decía que usar el celular o cualquier aparato tecnológico era malo, admitía que el usaba celular y que tenía una laptop en casa, pero había límites y la gente lo estaba traspasando completamente.

Ahora las personas vivían para eso. Ahora lo que hacían las personas al levantarse no era hacer su cama, si no que ahora se levantaban para tomar el móvil y publicar en su muro un "buenos días". Ahora las chicas iban el triple de veces al baño, sólo para tomar selfies supuestamente "sexis". Ahora no había persona que no le tomará foto a su comida para subirla en las redes sociales.

No es que lo todo lo anterior fuese malo, si no que reiteradamente, habían límites y las personas estaban ignorando ese hecho. No todo en la vida era estar pegado a tu celular las veinticuatro horas del día. Habían tantas cosas que hacer en el mundo exterior y la gente se estaba olvidando de eso. Ahora sólo se conformaban con ver vídeos de personas que viajaban por el mundo. Ahora satisfacían su curiosidad con eso, en vez de salir ellos mismos al exterior.

Otra cosa que le parecía una completa estupidez era que las chicas no paraban de subir fotos denigrándose a ellas mismas. En vez de publicar una foto normal, ahora publicaban fotos de sus culos o tetas. Algunas aún tenían la "decencia" de subir fotos con un poco de ropa. Era tan vergonzoso y patético.

Resoplo molesto por la situación mientras caminaba con parsimonia por las calles hasta el metro que estaba a unos cinco minutos mas de donde estaba el. Admitía que iba tarde y que probablemente el profesor Asuma lo reprendería y hasta lo mandaría a la dirección por un citatorio. Por eso mismo, tendría que llegar mas tarde para no tomar esa clase y tomar la siguiente que le tocaba para así no tener conflictos con su maestro.

Tenia que dejar de dormir tan tarde por estar leyendo su libro favorito hasta ese momento, el cual se llamaba; en busca de la Atlántida. Era de misterio y el misterio siempre lo atrapaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los libros de misterio que había leído. Era su genero favorito junto al de terror.

Una vez llego a la estación, subió con rapidez al metro y se sentó en el primer lugar vació que encontró. Suspiro de alegría cuando observo que no había mucha gente ahí y la que había estaba concentrada en solo una puta cosa; su teléfono.

Giro los ojos con fastidio y saco el libro de su maletín escolar para comenzar a leer la pagina en la que se había quedado esa madrugada antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

No por nada tenia esas prominentes ojeras que se enmarcaban alrededor de sus ojos color azul acua.

Justo cuando se disponía a leer el primer párrafo de la pagina, alguien tropezó con sus pies, haciendo que cayese directamente encima de el. El chico ya cabreado por la situación, imagino que era una de esas personas que tenia la cara frente al móvil, así que sin ver tan siquiera de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño y le dijo:—Quítate de encima, ¿estas ciego o que?

—L-l-lo siento.— respondió una suave y avergonzada voz.

Gaara abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sintiendo como el peso que estaba sobre el desaparecía. Alzo la vista para ver hacia el frente y se encontró con unos ojos perlas que lo miraban con vergüenza.

—Fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba — musito con vergüenza.—Oh, que tonta — observo como se agacho y tomo el libro que anterior mente estaba leyendo. Al parecer se le había caído ante el impacto —Tome, y de nuevo, siento haberlo molestado — hizo una corta reverencia para después caminar hacia el siguiente vagón, incapaz de quedarse en ese por la vergüenza que sentía.

Gaara pestañeo después de lo vivido y miro su libro de soslayo. Aquella chica era muy bonita. Demasiado para ser real. De hecho, era la primera chica que llamaba su atención.

Suspiro e imagino que como siempre que pasaba algo similar con chicas o chicos lindos, jamás volvería a verla.

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

— **Oie** —movió la palma de su mano frente a los ojos agua marina que miraban absortos la ventana.—Gaaaaraaaa — canturreo un rubio, queriendo llamar la atención de su amigo peli rojo.

—¿Que quieres Naruto?—pregunto simplemente sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

—Es que has estado muy distraído hoy — comento sentándose en el pupitre que estaba delante del peli rojo.—¿Pasa algo?

Gaara miro con cierto desinterés a su mejor amigo, el cual conocía desde que iba en la primaria.—No tengo nada.

Naruto lo miro con suspicacia.—No te creo...

—No me interesa.

El rubio hizo un puchero, dispuesto a gritarle que le dijera por que estaba tan raro, hasta que miro algo en el pupitre de su amigo.—Oh, ya entiendo. Es un nuevo libro ¿no? Lo que te tiene así — saco conclusiones mientras tomaba el libro y leía la portada. —Quisiera saber como haces para comerte tantos libros por mes. Yo ni siquiera pude terminar el de Peter Pan.— lloriqueo a lo que Gaara solo sonrió de medio lado.—Pero miren que tenemos aquí...—susurro con los ojos abiertos al ver la primera pagina del libro.— Este libro, ¿es prestado?

Gaara negó con su inexistente ceja alzada.—No.

—¿Entonces por que dice propiedad de Hinata Hyuga? ¿Conoces a...?

El peli rojo arrebato con rapidez el libro para cerciorar con sus propios ojos que lo que decía el rubio era cierto. Y si, era verdad. El nombre estaba escrito con una fina y elegante letra manuscrita. La tinta era color lila y hasta el libro olía a flores.

—La chica del metro...—susurro para si mismo al recordar que ella le había entregado el libro cuando se cayo. Al parecer ella también leía lo mismo que el y se confundió de libros.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Te encontraste a Hinata-chan en el metro?—pregunto inocentemente el rubio, llamando la atención de Gaara.

—¿La conoces?

—¡Por supuesto! Es una muy buena amiga de casi todos nuestros amigos — asintió repetidas veces.

Gaara se pregunto el como era que no podía conocerla aun si literal Naruto lo sacaba a todas partes con sus demás amigos.

—Se lo que te preguntas — dijo Naruto, presintiendo lo que su amigo pelirojo estaba pensando y preguntándose —. Hinata es un poco tímida, no le gusta mucho salir a lugares ruidosos y esas cosas. Le gusta mas estar en casa leyendo un libro o mirando una buena película... ahora que lo pienso, ¡Es igual a tu! — exclamo impresionado —¡Son tal para cual, Gaara!

Gaara alzo una inexistente ceja.—¿Solo por que lee y es tranquila?

—Oye, hay pocas chicas como ella, y hay pocos chicos como tu... supongo que son algo así como almas gemelas — chillo de emoción, tal y como lo hubiese echo una colegiala con su mejor amiga.

Gaara volteo los ojos.—¿Y que quieres que haga?

—¡Que seas su novio!

Esta ves si se permitió hacer una expresión de asombro. ¿El? ¿Con novia? ¿Y una tan bonita como ella...?

Si no hubiese sido por que se sabia controlar, estaba seguro de que su rostro se habría tornado color carmín.

—No digas tonterías. Ademas... le grite cuando cayo encima de mi.

Naruto lo miro con ojos achinados —Tan típico de ti...— suspiro resignado —¡Vamos Gaara! Necesitas una novia y ella necesita un novio. Imagínate, las chicas me amaran por hacer que Hinata-chan por fin tengan novio. Ellas no lo han logrado y enserio que lo han intentado. ¡Lo del grito puede tener solución!

—¿Y por que no lo lograron? — pregunto curioso, inconsistente de su acción.

—Ya te dije, Hinata-chan es muy tímida y la mayoría de las veces los chicos solo la quieren por que es linda y tiene buen cuerpo. Eso desanima mucho a Hinata-chan, piensa que nunca podrá enamorar a alguien por su forma de ser y sus virtudes.

Por un momento, Gaara sintió algo de pena por la chica. Sabia que los hombres de ahora se fijaban mas que nada en eso, así como su idiota hermano, que solo se la pasaba mirando por de bajo de las faldas de las chicas.

—Se que tu no eres de esa manera, asi que seria lindo que ambos salieran. Tu buscas a alguien como ella, de eso estoy seguro. No creo que quieras como novia a Karin o a Tayuya.

A ambos les paso un escalofrió por la espalda.

— No lo se... ¿Cómo se si le guste? —pregunto de nuevo sin pensar, revelando que en realidad si le interesaría tener algo con esa linda chica.

Naruto sonrió discretamente.— Para ganar hay que arriesgar mi querido Gaara — dijo sabiamente el rubio —. Lo primero que debes hacer, es regresarle ese libro.

Gaara miro el libro sobre su escritorio. Naruto tenia razón, ya tenia una excusa para verla de nuevo.

—¿Sabes donde vive?

—¡Así se habla!

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

 **Exhalo** el aire con cansancio, seco las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su frente y después se irguió en su lugar. Quito los guantes lilas que enfundaban sus manos y también desato el mandil de su cintura.

Observo con cierto orgullo hacia el frente, admirando el hermoso jardín que tenia. Seguro su madre estaría orgullosa de ella por haber cuidado tanto el jardín que ella dejo cuando partió a el cielo. Ella también esta orgullosa de si misma. Todo ahí era precioso y le encantaba cada raiz que salia de esas tierras.

—¡Perfecto! — exclamo contenta, caminando hasta la mesa de jardín que estaba situada en medio del gran patio. Tomo un vaso de cristal para servirse en el un poco de limonada. Detuvo el vaso que estaba a punto de ir a sus labios cuando escucho la voz de la servidora.

—Señorita Hinata, tiene visitas.

Hinata parpadeo. ¿visitas? Si no hace mucho que Ino y Sakura se habían marchado.

—Hazlas pasar Karumi-san.

Karumi asintió e hizo una reverencia para después irse por donde había aparecido.

Despues de un minuto, pudo ver que no eran Sakura e Ino las que la visitaban.

—Ah, Naruto-kun —sonrió dulcemente al rubio —. ¿Vienes a que te de una asesoría en matemáticas?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Si con la que me diste fue suficiente para que aprobara todos mis exámenes — se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía —Vinimos para otra cosa...

—¿Vinimos? — pregunto desconcertada la Hyuga.

—Si, es que hoy en la mañana paso algo con tu libro...

—¿Mi libro? — pregunto de nuevo, parpadeando con confusión.

—Veras, tu tienes el libro de Gaara, mi amigo.

Estaba muy, pero muy confundida. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. ¿Quién era Gaara?

—No entiendo.

Naruto bufo.—Bien, espera —pidió mientras desaparecía un momento del jardín.

Hinata espero pacientemente por cinco minutos, sentada sobre una de las sillas de la mesa de jardín, con la mirada puesta sobre sus manos juguetonas.

—El...— dijo llamando su atención. Volteo de inmediato y quedo estupefacta al ver de quien se trataba. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado fuerte. Con ese chico se había topado esa mañana en el metro, en el se había caído —… es Gaara, y tu tienes su libro.

—¿Q-que? —pregunto en un susurro. Inmediatamente llevo su perlada mirada hasta su mochila, la tomo y hurgo entre sus cosas hasta que finalmente saco el libro que estaba buscado. Lo hojeo hasta el final, encontrándose con que el libro no tenia su nombre —Cielos...¡Lamento esto! — exclamo apenada, levantándose de su asiento y caminando con el libro en manos hasta Gaara —¡Soy una tonta! Ya le cause dos inconvenientes el mismo día y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera me conoce — hizo una reverencia mientras le extendía el libro.

Gaara parpadeo sorprendido. ¿por que se portaba como si hubiese hecho la peor cosa del mundo? Era rara... pero muy tierna. Al parecer se preocupaba excesivamente por los demás.

Naruto a su lado solo sonreía con nerviosismo. —Hina...

—Disculpe, tampoco es para que lo tome así. No me causo ningún inconveniente, al contrario.

—Como puede decir eso después que me caí encima de usted y ademas lo hice venir hasta acá por su libro —dijo aun estando en posición de reverencia.

—Pues... por que me da gusto que te hayas tropezado conmigo — se sincero sin siquiera pensar antes de hablar.

Hinata alzo la mirada vertiginosamente. —¿Q-que?

—¡Lo que oíste Hinata-chan! — se metió Naruto con una gran sonrisa —. A Gaara le da gusto que te le hayas subido encima pues piensa que eres muy bonita y...

Hinata alzo una mano y le indico a Naruto que parara. —Ya entendí.

Naruto y Gaara parpadearon al mismo tiempo. —Ah, ¿si?

Sin decir palabra, le dio el libro a Gaara y tomo el suyo.— Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso.

Se fue en silencio y dejo a los dos hombres parados en medio del jardín, sin entender que era lo que había pasado.

—No funciono — dijo Gaara con resignación. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

—¡Pero..! — Naruto no pudo decir nada mas pues su amigo ya había salido de la mansión.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

—Demonios, perdí mis tres mil yenes — dijo con pesar al recordar que había apostado con Ino y Sakura. — No hay pareja ni ramen por toda una semana.

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

 **No** comprendía que había pasado como para que esa chica haya reaccionado así. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Había hecho algo malo? No tenia ni puta idea. Su mente divago toda la tarde por ese tema, tratando de averiguar como la había cagado. Enserio le pesaba pues ella era bastante bonita y sobre todo interesante. Quería conocerla, quería poder ser algo mas que un desconocido para ella.

Pero, ¿Cómo si prácticamente los había corrido de su casa?

Se tiro a la cama y dejo su mochila sobre esta. Quería dormir y olvidar el asunto pues no había mas que hacer sobre eso, pero no podía hacerse el tonto, tenia tarea pendiente. Se incorporo de la cama con languidez y tomo su mochila para abrirla y sacar sus cuadernos.

—¿Donde esta el lápiz? — se pregunto al no verlo donde siempre lo dejaba para que no pasaran ese tipo de cosas. Vació la mochila sobre la cama, encontrándose papeles, libros, gomas, algunas monedas y mas papeles, todo esto antes de que el lápiz cayera.

Iba a tomarlo pero su mano quedo a medio camino cuando sus ojos aqua captaron algo que estaba enredado sobre el. Era una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de luna en el. Lo desenredo con delicadeza y se dio el tiempo de admirarlo. De inmediato le vino a la cabeza la dulce mirada oji plata de Hinata.

—Seguramente se le cayo cuando tropezó conmigo —se dijo tratando de encontrarle explicación a el asunto.

No importaba, ahora tenia un pretexto para verla de nuevo.

Pero ya era muy noche para ir a su casa a entregárselo, no quería que pensara mal de el por ir dos veces a su casa el mismo día sin tan si quiera conocerla. Sabia que podía darle el dije a Naruto o a Ino para que se lo entregaran después, pero no quería. El quería ser el que se lo entregara como pretexto para verla una vez mas.

Respiro profundamente y tomo el móvil de la mesita de noche. Busco entre sus contactos y después de encontrar el numero que buscaba marco a este para seguidamente poner la bocina en su oído.

No sonaron ni dos pitidos para que la voz chillona contestara su llamada.

 _"—¡Hombre, Gaara! ¿Tu, llamando por celular a estas horas de la noche? Eso si que es nuevo. ¿Acaso es por alguna propuesta indecente? —pregunto en broma con la voz sugerente."_

Gaara hizo un gesto de repulsión.—Necesito el numero de Hinata.

Un pequeño silencio se escucho tras la linea antes de escuchar un silbido. _"—¿Seguro? Yo no lo estaría después de como se porto, ¿Qué habrás hecho mal Gaarita?"_

Al escucharlo hablar así, de repente recordó algo que el le había contado cuando supo lo del libro.

 ** _"Ya te dije, Hinata-chan es muy tímida y la mayoría de las veces los chicos solo la quieren por que es linda y tiene buen cuerpo. Eso desanima mucho a Hinata-chan, piensa que nunca podrá enamorar a alguien por su forma de ser y sus virtudes."_**

Después recordó lo que Naruto había dicho con Hinata.

 ** _"A Gaara le da gusto que te le hayas subido encima pues piensa que eres muy bonita y..."_**

Ya entendía absolutamente todo.

—Estúpido —

 _"—¿Eh? Ahora que hi..."_

—Dame el puto numero y ya Naruto — interrumpido bruscamente.

 _"—Ya, tranquilo... no tengo el numero pero puedes buscarla por Facebook. Se apellida Hyuga y...—"_

—Gracias — dijo simplemente antes de colgar la llamada.

Con rapidez se deslizo sobre su cama para aterrizar del otro lado de esta y tomar el portátil que estaba sobre su escritorio. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el portátil, puso su contraseña y de inmediato entro a Facebook.

Casi nunca lo usaba y si lo usaba era por que estaba realmente aburrido o por que tenia que hablar con alguno de sus amigos por algún motivo importante. Ahora que lo abría después de tres días, pudo notar que tenia cinco nuevos mensajes, dos solicitudes y veinte notificaciones. Ignoro todo para cliquear en la barra del buscador y teclear el nombre de la chica.

 ** _"Hinata Hyuga"_**

Rápidamente encontró un perfil con la foto de Hinata abrazada de Ino. Ella permanecía con una sutil sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras Ino guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta.

 _"Enviar solicitud de amistad"_

Lo pensó por unos segundos. ¿enserio le mandaría una solicitud? ¿Y si, pensaba que era un acosador o algo parecido?

Bueno, no lo era, el tenia una buena razón para hablare de nuevo.

Envió la solicitud sin pensarlo mas. Quería aclarar las cosas con ella y decirle que lo que dijo Naruto era incorrecto. Quería verla de nuevo y darle el collar que seguro estaba buscando sin cansancio o que tal vez ni se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

Al ver que los minutos pasaban (muy lento) pensó que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo las fotos de su biografía.

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

 **Se** tallo un ojo con insistencia mientras aun las lagrimas escurrían por su blanco rostro. Se sentía tan mal, tan tonta e ilusa.

Desde que vio a Gaara en el metro este le pareció sumamente apuesto, tanto que se había tropezado por estar mirándolo y no ver por donde pisaba. Le encantaron sus hermosos ojos color aqua, su piel tan suave a la vista y su aire misterioso. Todo el le gusto.

Desgraciadamente, al parecer el era igual que todos.

Lo que Naruto dijo lo comprobó, a el le había gustado que una chica bonita se cayera encima de el.

Bajo la mirada con tristeza. Jamas encontraría a alguien adecuado, a alguien quien no la mirara con ojos de deseo en vez de unos de amor.

Ademas, para su mala suerte también había perdido su preciado collar. Se metió a dar una ducha y cuando se vio al espejo el collar ya no estaba. Ese collar era importante para ella pues se lo había dado su primo antes de morir. Eso era lo que mas le dolía de todo.

Sin ganas de nada, se tumbo a la cama y se tapo de pies a cabeza, tratando de dormir para olvidar todo lo que ese día había pasado. Los minutos pasaban y se le hacia asfixiante estar bajo las cobijas así que se destapo completamente, mirando con fijeza el techo. Sabia que no podría dormir hasta dentro de unas horas, así le pasaba cuando le sucedían esas cosas, así que tomo su móvil y pensó que seria bueno meterse un rato a Facebook.

Ignoro los mensajes de Ino, de Tenten, de Sakura y Karin pues no estaba de humor. Reviso las notificaciones, encontrándose con reacciones a sus fotos y etiquetas en publicaciones de los demás. Todo se le hizo tan aburrido, y estuvo apunto de abandonar la pagina pero algo le hizo detener. Tenia una solicitud de amistad, una que no había visto cuando entro a la pagina.

Dudo unos segundos, ¿Y si era algun otro cazanova? O ¿Una chica lesbiana?

Se sonrojo al pensar eso.

Tal vez era alguna chica de la preparatoria que asistia.

Sin pensarlo mucho despues, abrio las solicitudes de amistad y se econtro con la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento.

Era Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. En su foto de perfil estaba el junto con una chica rubia de coletas y un chico castaño. Ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras Gaara estaba en medio de estos, con expresión adusta, mirando sin sentimiento hacia la cámara.

Se sonrojo de inmediato al verlo detenidamente. ¿Cómo había encontrado su perfil? Y mas importante, ¿Para que le había mandado una solicitud?

Vacilo por un rato sobre si aceptarlo o no. Sabia que sus intenciones probablemente no eran el de ser su príncipe azul, pero tampoco es como si no le gustara la idea sobre saber mas de el. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, sabia que podía salir lastimada pero no quería solo ignorarlo y ya.

No pudo resistirse mas, pulso a la opción de aceptar.

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

Hinata era realmente hermosa, lo supo cuando la vio en el metro y lo volvía a repetir al ver sus fotos en Facebook. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención de su biografía y fotos, era que sin necesidad de exhibirse, ella tenia popularidad.

 _"Seguro es por su forma de ser."_ Penso mientras una pequeña sonrisa se implantaba en sus labios.

El portátil aviso con un sonido que una nueva notificación había llegado. De inmediato reviso sus notificaciones y miro lo que tanto había esperado. Ella ya había aceptado su solicitud.

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas se apuro a mandarle un mensaje.

Abrió una ventana con su chat y justo cuando iba a mandarle algo... paro de inmediato. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

 _"Hola, veras... eres muy hermosa y tengo tu collar..."_

No, eso no. Tenia que ser algo que no la asustara y ademas quería aclarar lo que Naruto había dicho. Después de pensar unos segundos, se aventuro a escribirle.

 ** _"—Hola, soy el chico del libro."_**

Lo envió, paso un minuto y ella contesto.

 ** _"—Hola. Si, ya lo se."_**

En ese momento se sintió un idiota. Claro que lo sabia, ahí estaba su foto mostrando su cara. Era obvio que ella iba a reconocerlo.

Respiro tratando de calmarse y siguió.

 _ **"—Quería disculparme por lo que Naruto dijo, el no sabe lo que decía y yo no lo comprendí hasta hace unos momentos."**_

 **Leído.**

Lo había leído y aun no contestaba. Estaba tan nervioso, quiso morderse las uñas de los dedos pero eso era demasiado anti higiénico.

 ** _"—¿No lo comprendiste?—"_** contesto finalmente.

 _ **"—Supongo que te ofendió lo que dijo o de alguna manera te hizo sentir mal, ¿No?"**_

 ** _"—Algo así..."_**

 ** _"—Pues discúlpame, no quería que te quedaras con esa impresión y yo no pienso eso que dijo Naruto."_**

Nuevamente lo dejo en leído por unos minutos, haciendo que los nervios de Gaara quisiesen explotar.

 _ **"—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de mi?"**_

Al leer esa pregunta, fue el turno de Gaara para dejarle en leído unos minutos, pues quería pensar bien que era lo que podía decirle para hacerla sentir especial. Después de pensar y pensar, comenzó a escribir.

 ** _"—Primero que nada, disculpa por el grito que te di, saque malas conclusiones. Mi primera impresión sobre ti es que leías un libro en el metro, eso me llamo la atención pues pensé que ya no habían chicas que leyeran. Ademas, nadie puede negar que tienes unos ojos preciosos y una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando te vi de mas cerca en tu casa, pude notar que te gusta regar plantas y cuidar de tu jardín, eso también atrajo mi interés hacia ti. Ademas, revise tu biografía y revela muchas cosas de ti como que te encantan los animales y tu color favorito es el purpura. No quiero que pienses que soy un acosador. Lo único que quiero que comprendas es que... me interesas mucho.—"_** lo envió después de revisarlo un par de veces. Nuevamente el mensaje fue leído en menos de lo que esperaba pero aun sin contestar. No sabia de donde había sacado tanta cursileria, pero estaba bien. Le había gustado como había quedado a un que fuese un poco vergonzoso.

Revolvió sus hebras rojizas y empuño su mano. Comenzó a mover su pie de arriba a bajo mientras sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaba extremadamente nervioso y que ella no le hubiese contestado en esos diez minutos hacia que sus nervios fueran mas grandes a un.

Cuando escucho el sonido del chat, se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana de la Hyuga para leer el contenido de el mensaje.

 ** _"—Sinceramente también llamaste mucho mi atención en el metro y también me interesas. Me gustaría conocerte mas, Gaara."_**

La respuesta fue simple y escueta, pero para Gaara no podía haber mejor que esa. A ella también le interesaba y quería conocerlo mas a fondo.

Si no fuese por que era un adusto de primera, estaba seguro de que hubiese saltado por la habitación. En ese momento solo se permitió sonreír de medio lado mientras observaba la pantalla con ojos soñadores.

 _ **"—¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana? Y para que no te sientas incomoda podemos invitar a los chicos. Ademas, tengo algo que tal vez te alegre ver..."**_

* * *

 _ **{• ••}**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata en su habitación contemplaba el celular con una gran sonrisa y un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Dio un chillido de emoción y se recostó sobre su cama.

Amaba los libros y amaba la tecnología.

* * *

 **N/A:** Otra loquita historia, y una mas de las que tenia como reto hacer. Siento que me quedo muy dulce como para ser de esta pareja pero pues, en Fanfiction todo se vale. ('・ω・') Espero que les haya gustado y de ser así que me dejen su opinión. Si no les gusto pues... también ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Adiosito, los amodoro.

✿ _Amanely_


End file.
